Brownies e Peixes do Mal
by Her Name Isn't Karla
Summary: Amelia sempre tem sonhos com o Doutor Maltrapilho. Porém, agora foi a vez de Rory sonhar.


Amelia deu um brownie para Rory, que o pegou sem hesitar e deu uma mordida exagerada. Ela o observava, disposta a ouvir tudo o que o garoto do nariz grande e cabelos cor de areia espetados para todos os lados tinha a dizer. Não com um olhar "eu estou te ouvindo mas sei que você é louca" que os psicólogos em que sua mãe a levava davam. Era mais um olhar de "É, eu sei como você se sente.", misturado com curiosidade.

Porque Amelia acreditava nos sonhos. Por mais que os terapeutas dissessem que era só "uma fase", Amelia sabia que os monstros e o Doutor Maltrapilho _eram reais_. Ela podia ouvir a voz dele martelando em sua cabeça: "O Doutor e Amy Pond, e os dias que nunca vieram". Ele não sabia por que ele a chamava de _Amy_, mas não se importava de verdade.

Ele era feito de sonhos, mas quem disse que não era real?

Rory terminou o brownie e não falou nada. Ela própria pegou um e começou a comer e, com a boca cheia, disse:

- Como foi seu sonho? – era exatamente aquilo que os psicólogos diziam a ela, mas de um jeito diferente. Especialmente porque as bocas dos psicólogos nunca estavam cheios de brownies, mas isso não importava de verdade no momento.

Rory se mexeu, desconfortável, na cadeira pequena. Os dois estavam no barracão no quintal da casa de Amelia, o mesmo que, em alguns de seus sonhos, o Doutor caía do céu estrelado em sua caixa mágica e azul. Havia só uma lâmpada amarelada iluminando os dois, com a janela do lugar cerrada. Dois banquinhos pequenos de madeira era onde se sentavam, separados por um mesa de plástico vermelho, onde havia uma bandeja cheia de brownies que Amelia roubara da geladeira da tia Sharon mais cedo.

De um jeito ou de outro, a tia e a mãe arranjariam um motivo pra levá-la a mais um psicólogo que não acreditaria em seus sonhos, então não importava levar bronca por causa de alguns brownies.

Rory pigarreou e começou a falar.

- Sabe, não importa de verdade. Talvez seja só um sonho bobo, nada de mais. – ele disse, tentando escapar. É óbvio que estava nervoso, pensou Amelia. Inevitavelmente, iria soar como loucura. Loucura completa que internaria qualquer um num hospício. Mas a garotinha ruiva vestindo uma touca quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos não ia achar loucura. E foi por isso que ela pôs o seu melhor olhar ameaçador no rosto, a boca ainda cheia de brownies, fazendo sua cara ficar ainda mais arredondada. Engoliu rapidamente e disse, como uma voz sussurrada meio assustadora:

- Conte agora o que você sonhou, Rory Williams, ou nunca mais vai sair desse barracão. – Rory engoliu em seco. Como aquela garota de cara fofa conseguia ser tão ameaçadora as vezes? Ele suspirou uma vez. Depois outra. Depois outra. E começou a contar.

- É maluquice completa, mas vamos lá. Estávamos eu e você, só que mais velhos, e havia o tal Doutor. Quer dizer, eu acho que era o Doutor, considerando seus desenhos e tal... Ele usava gravata borboleta, casaco de tweed, tinha um cabelo estranho e andava como um bêbado...

- Doutor. – disse Amelia, simplesmente, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então... – continou Rory. – E estávamos em Veneza. Eu não lembro que ano era, mas era a muito, _muito_ tempo atrás. E tinha uma escola, que só tinha garotas pálidas e nunca tomavam sol, e então acabamos descobrindo que eram vampiras, mas não eram vampiras realmente, elas eram... Peixes. Quer dizer, alienígenas que vivem na água. Bom, tecnicamente, sim, eram peixes, mas pareciam garotas. E na verdade os peixes não eram as garotas, mas as garotas eram transformadas em peixes. Quer dizer, em aliens! Enfim, só sei que o Doutor salvou o dia e depois eu acordei.

Amelia se manteve em silêncio, mastigando _outro_ brownie. Os brownies de Tia Sharon eram ridiculamente deliciosos. Ela tentava parecer pensativa e realmente inteligente, como o Doutor fazia em seus sonhos, mas na verdade só estava refletindo sobre como as nozes deixavam os brownies ainda mais gostosos. Finalmente, quando terminou de comer, olhou para um Rory Williams magrelo, narigudo e embaraçado, como uma líder militar olha pro seu soldado. Ou ao menos era o que achava que estava fazendo.

Nem em um milhão de anos Amelia admitiria aquilo, mas admirava Rory Williams. Aquele moleque magrelo de cabelo loiro e espetado como se nunca tivesse visto um pente na vida tinha a coragem de lhe contar um sonho maluco daqueles, e ele sonhava com o Doutor. Com o seu amigo imaginário que ela SABIA que era real.

Ele era feito de sonhos, mas quem disse que não era real?

E agora Rory também sabia que o Doutor era real. Os monstros eram reais. Que ela não era louca e que no meio de todas as estrelas que brilhavam no céu durante a noite, haviam milhões de mundos e criaturas e coisas maravilhosas a serem exploradas. E Rory acreditava nela. No instante em que viu os olhos redondos e verdes da menina brilharem de excitação, Rory percebeu que ela não achava ele um maluco que sonhava com peixes assassinos. E ele soube que o Doutor Maltrapilho era real.

Amelia sentiu vontade de abraçar Rory e girar por aí com ele, porque finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que a entendia de verdade. Eles se conheciam desde que Amelia tinha se mudado para a Inglaterra, mas nunca tinham sido amigos de verdade. Basicamente porque ela achava que ele era estranho. Ele só era tímido demais mesmo.

E agora estavam no mesmo barco.

E ao invés de sorrir, ou agradecer, ou abraçar o garoto magrelo e narigudo, Amelia só pigarreou e disse, com um tom de falsa superioridade:

- Certo, então. Seu sonho é verídico. Eu vivo dizendo pra mamãe e papai que o Doutor é real, e eles não querem acreditar em mim. Bem vindo ao clube, Rory Williams.

E ela soube, a partir daquele momento, que o Doutor Maltrapilho, ainda que feito de sonhos, seria mais real do que nunca. Desde que o garoto magrelo e narigudo estivesse ali.


End file.
